


Nightmare. Pavel

by Star_Trek_2016



Series: Кошмары [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: F/M, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Nightmare. Pavel

С распущенных волос Иры капает вода.  
  
Паша отступает в угол комнаты, не сводя с неё глаз. Страх сжимает его горло, напрочь лишая голоса.  
  
— Здравствуй, Чехов, — сладким голосом напевает Ира, неумолимо приближаясь, — я вернулась. Ты скучал?  
  
Ира улыбается. На её вздувшихся позеленевших губах лопается кожа, и из трещинок течёт мерзкая мутно-серая слизь, похожая на гной.  
  
— Я не виноват, — сипит Паша, отчаянно желая закрыть глаза и не видеть того ужасного зрелища, что представляет собой Ира.  
  
Ранее невероятно сексуальная, соблазнительно-стройная — kak ber’ozka, однажды отвесил ей комплимент Паша, — одетая в одни лишь тоненькие полосочки красного купальника Ирина была прелестной девушкой. А сейчас она кажется располневшей — водянисто-бледные складки плоти выпирают вокруг побуревшего от водорослей купальника, одна лямка развязалась, обнажая уродливо обвисшую грудь. Но вовсе не из-за жира раздались бока и отекли ноги.  
  
Ира, очевидно, наслаждается страхом, который вызывает у Паши. Её белёсые пустые глаза ничего не выражают, когда она вонзает пальцы в складки своего живота и прорывает истончившуюся кожу, выпуская жёлто-зелёную жидкость, стекающую по её бёдрам. Ира булькающе хохочет, когда Паша зажимает рот ладонью, сдерживая рвоту, и глубже погружает руку в свой разлагающийся живот, выпуская на пол превратившиеся в мерзкую жижу внутренности.  
  
— Паша, я вся теку, — издевательски томно стонет Ира и наконец прижимается к Паше, обдавая его густым сладковато-зловонным запахом разложения, — хочешь меня?  
  
Она так и приставала к нему в последнюю ночь своей жизни. И Паша, накануне поссорившийся с Леонардом, как распоследний дурак напился и, пьяный, поддался на распутные Иринины уговоры, позволив развести себя на секс. А потом, протрезвев, сказал, что между ними ничего не может быть, и выставил Иру за дверь.  
  
Расстроенную девушку некому было остановить ранним утром в отеле, полном сошедших в увольнительную членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз», спящих под шум бушующего за окном шторма. И, вместо того, чтобы вернуться в номер, Ира зачем-то пошла к океану и поплыла к скалам. Её тело нашли через два дня, когда подруги Иры возвращались на корабль из своего секс-турне и обнаружили, что давно её не видели. Паша был одним из тех, кто помогал вытащить тело Иры на берег.  
  
— Паша, согрей меня, я вся дрожу, — шепчет Ира, просовывая руку в Пашины плавки, и, сомкнув скользкие пальцы на его члене, лижет его шею холодным мёртвым языком…  
  


***

  
  
— Паша, дыши!  
  
Леонард тряс его за плечи, и Паша лихорадочно вздохнул, поняв, что не дышал какое-то время. Леонард помог ему сесть, и Паша вцепился в него, дрожа, и обнял, беспорядочно скользя ладонями по его спине, а потом глухо застонал.  
  
— Ты ни в чём не виноват, — шептал Леонард, ероша пальцами мокрые от холодного пота Пашины волосы, — Ира всё решила сама.  
  
Паша знал, что Леонард прав, но вина продолжала печь его сердце, а на языке всё ещё оставался вкус разлагающейся плоти. И, глядя прямо перед собой, Паша видел Ирину, какой она пришла к нему во сне, будто этот образ был выжжен у него на сетчатке.  
  
Леонард ещё раз несильно встряхнул его за плечи и требовательно поцеловал, стирая из памяти ласки утопленницы. Его поцелуй отдавал мятной зубной пастой и немного виски — иногда, чтобы успокоить нервы, Леонард позволял себе в будний день выпить виски ровно на один палец, не больше. Все эти мелочи были знакомы Паше и до болезненной истомы любимы им, так что он облегчённо всхлипнул в поцелуй, забывая об Ирине.  
  
Руки Леонарда, его горячие ласки и навсегда окрашенное в цвет южного загара подтянутое тело заставляли Пашу плавиться от страсти, приятно и ненавязчиво отвлекая его от всех на свете проблем.  
  
Но они оба знали — Ирина ещё вернётся. Потому что Паша не мог простить себе её смерть.


End file.
